Meeting Mystery Incorporated
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Tom Chan falls for Velma Dinkley, what will happen next, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Case In Coolsville Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo and Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Scooby Doo and Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan are copyrights of Hanna Barbera.**

** Dedication: This story is dedicated to Sara Jaye, happy birthday to you!**

** A Case In Coolsville Part 1**

** One cold snowy day in early January of 1979, Charlie Chan was packing a few belongings into his suitcase when Stanley entered his father's bedroom.**

** "Hey, Pop," Stanley said. "the rest of us are ready to go to Coolsville and we are waiting on you."**

** "I will be out to the Chan van in a minute." Charlie told Stanley.**

** "Okay, Pop." Stanley said.**

** Stanley went out to the Chan van to join his siblings.**

** Over in Coolsville that very same day, Elizabeth Blake, Daphne's mother opened one of the many safes in the Blake family's mansion to discover that the sapphire brooch that she was to give to her eldest daughter, Daisy, was now gone.**


	2. A Case In Coolsville Part 2

** A Case In Coolsville Part 2**

** George Robert Nedley Blake heard his wife's terror-stricken screams.**

** "Elizabeth, what's the matter?" George asked his loving wife.**

** Elizabeth turned to her husband.**

** "Call your friend, Detective Chan, George," Elizabeth gasped. "this is an emergency! The Night Sky's Secrets sapphire brooch that I was going to give to Daisy... has been stolen!"**

** "Right away, Elizabeth." George said.**

** George ran to use the telephone.**

** Daphne and her four older sisters, Daisy, Dawn, Dorothy, and Delilah came out of their bedrooms.**

** "What's wrong, Mom?" Daisy asked Elizabeth.**

** "The Night Sky's Secrets sapphire brooch that has been stolen, Daisy." Elizabeth answered.**

** Delilah gasped, "As a marine, I **_**cannot**_** forgive this!" she exclaimed.**

** Daphne had a question for her mother.**

** "Mom?" Daphne asked.**

** "Yes?" Elizabeth answered Daphne.**

** "May I take one of our cars to the malt shop," Daphne asked Elizabeth. "I want to meet my friends."**

** "I don't see why not," Elizabeth said to Daphne. "just be home before dark, it **_**is**_** school night after all."**

** When she made it to the malt shop, Daphne not only found her four friends that she solved mysteries with, but she also found the Chan siblings &amp; Chu Chu, five of whom she recognized because she, Fred, Shaggy, and Velma had grown up with them in Sacramento before the Jones, Rogers, Blake, and Dinkley families moved to Coolsville.**

** "Norville, Fred, Daphne, Velma," Suzie exclaimed. "it is great to see you all again!"**

** "Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Anne," Fred exclaimed. "it is great to see you all again as well!"**

** Scooby began whining at Suzie's feet, "You forgot someone!" he exclaimed.**

** "Oh, I'm so sorry, Scooby," Suzie asked. "how have you been?"**

** Scooby stood on his back paws and hugged Suzie with his front paws, "I've been swell, Suzie!" he answered.**

** Fred noticed the five Chan children that the Mystery Incorporated gang hadn't met before, "Well, who do we have here?" he asked Suzie.**


	3. A Case In Coolsville Part 3

** A Case In Coolsville Part 3**

** "Oh, a lot has changed since all of you have moved from Sacramento to Coolsville." Suzie said to Fred.**

** Fred was uncertain, "What do you mean?" he asked.**

** The 18-year-old, Henry filled Fred in, "Our family has expanded by five more members since then, this is 13-year-old Tom, 10-year-old Flip, 8-year-old Nancy, 6-year-old Mimi, and 5-year-old Scooter." he said, pointing to each of his younger siblings that his best friend hadn't met yet.**

** "Nice to meet you all." the five youngest Chan children said in unison.**

** Flip was to turn 11-years-old on July 7th of 1979.**

** When a customer opened the door, the wind blew Tom's glasses as well as blew Velma's glasses off at the same time.**

** "Hey! My glasses," Velma &amp; Tom exclaimed in unison. "I can't see without them!"**

** Tom felt around the floor for his glasses while crawling around on his hands &amp; knees, but he soon realized that he had grabbed the wrong pair of glasses.**

** Velma also felt around the floor for her own glasses while crawling around on her hands &amp; knees, but she soon realized that she had grabbed the wrong pair of glasses as well.**

** "Oops," Tom &amp; Velma said in unison. "I believe **_**these**_** are **_**yours**_**!"**

** Tom &amp; Velma traded eyeglasses and saw each other clearly.**


	4. Tom Chan Falls In Love

** Tom Chan Falls In Love**

** "Oh wow," Tom said to Velma, sighing romantically. "you are out of this world!"**

** "Uh... thanks... I think." Velma said to Tom, now feeling a bit uneasy, she didn't actually **_**want**_** Tom to know that she was dating Shaggy.**

** Shaggy saw Tom lean in to kiss Velma.**

** "LIKE, WHAT DOES **_**HE**_** THINK HE IS DOING?" Shaggy asked furiously.**

** Shaggy then saw Tom actually **_**kiss**_** Velma on the lips.**

** At Shaggy's residence that evening, Shaggy was sulking as Scooby brought him his favorite Mexican buffet.**

** "No thanks, Scoob," Shaggy sighed. "I'm not very hungry."**

** Over at the Dinkley residence, Velma was reading a book.**

** Back at the Blake residence, the Chan children, Fred, and Daphne were in the den discussing the mystery when Delilah suddenly entered the room.**


	5. Flip Sneaks Out

**Flip Sneaks Out**

**"What's going on in here?" Delilah asked Daphne.**

**"I'm just filling Fred and the Chan siblings in on the case." Daphne answered Delilah.**

**Scooter just yawned.**

**"It sounds like it is **_**somebody**_**'**_**s**_** bedtime." Delilah said.**

**"Oh, it is, Miss Delilah," Scooter yawned. "it is, though, I just hope I can stay awake long enough to hear Alan read one of my favorite fairy tales to me."**

**Delilah could see Alan trying to stifle a yawn and rubbing his eyes.**

**"I think your brother could use a break, he looks tired," Delilah said to Scooter. "so, I will read to you, for I too loved fairy tales when I was your age!"**

**After Alan got his coconut milk, it was time for bed.**

**After everyone went to bed that night, Flip crept out of his bed, careful **_**not**_** to arouse Scooter who slept in the twin bed by the window.**

_**Don**_**'**_**t worry about me**_**, **_**Scooter**_**, Flip thought. **_**I**_**'**_**ll be back after I solve this mystery on my own**_**.**


	6. Flip Catches A Cold Part 1

** Flip Catches A Cold Part 1**

** Flip then left the bedroom that he shared with Scooter.**

** At around midnight, Scooter awoke and looked at the bed to the right of his.**

** "Oh no! Chief," Scooter shouted. "I had better go and tell someone about this!"**

** Scooter then raced to Daphne's bedroom and knocked on her door urgently.**

** Daphne opened her bedroom door, "Whatever is the matter, Scooter?" Daphne asked groggily.**

** "My brother, Flip, he has disappeared!" Scooter told Daphne frantically.**

** After Velma &amp; Shaggy were picked up from their houses, Shaggy invited Anne into the mystery machine to travel with him, Scooby, Fred, and Daphne while Tom invited Velma into the Chan van to travel with him, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, and Chu Chu.**

** The two groups of detectives were following the footprints that Flip left behind.**

** The mystery machine was leading the way with the Chan Van following behind.**

** Shaggy &amp; Anne were sitting in the back of the mystery machine with Scooby, Shaggy had a slice of pepperoni pizza topped with marshmallows and chocolate sauce in his left hand.**

** "Like, what's with your brother? How can one kid goof up so much?" Shaggy asked Anne with his mouth full of pizza.**

** "Just be glad he's not at Stanley's level!" Anne laughed with Shaggy.**

** "Pizza?" Shaggy asked Anne.**

** Anne looked at the slice of pizza in Shaggy's hand, "That is not good for you!" she chided him.**

** "Don't worry, this is just plain pepperoni pizza, Annie." Shaggy laughed.**

** "In that case," Anne said to Shaggy, taking the pizza slice from his hand. "I would love some."**

** Daphne saw Flip enter the Fun Land amusement park.**

** "Look, Freddie," Daphne called out. "Flip went right into Fun Land!"**


	7. Flip Catches A Cold Part 2

**Flip Catches A Cold Part 2**

**Shaggy looked at Anne who just shrugged her shoulders.**

**"I'll go in there... that is, if you're by my side, Anne." Shaggy said gently.**

**Anne simply looked at Shaggy, "I will enter that place... for Flip's sake." she said courageously.**

**The two groups got out of their vehicles, Tom was holding Velma's right hand with his left hand.**

**"Alright, everyone but Scooby &amp; Chu Chu, split up," Fred said. "we'll cover more ground that way, Scooby, Chu Chu, stand guard."**

**While looking for Flip, Anne &amp; Shaggy decided to take a roller coaster ride, then a ferris wheel ride.**

**While in the hall of mirrors, Fred, Daphne, Alan, Suzie, and Stanley were searching for Flip.**

**"I'm not sure he is in here, and I need a pick-me-up, my throat is **_**tremendously**_** dry!" Alan said.**

**Alan then started coughing due to his dry throat.**

**"Would you please **_**stop**_** complaining?" Suzie asked, feeling annoyed.**

**Over at the games booths, Henry, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter were looking for Flip when they saw Anne &amp; Shaggy approaching them from the ferris wheel and Tom &amp; Velma approaching them from the hotdog stand, each with a cup of lemonade their hands.**

**"Has anyone seen Flip?" Tom asked.**

**"Our group hasn't been able to find him." Henry answered Tom.**

**"Like, neither Anne nor I have had any luck finding him," Shaggy sighed. "Flip has vanished without a trace!"**

**Fred, Daphne, Alan, Suzie, and Stanley came over to Henry's group's location.**

**"Our group hasn't been able to find Flip either." Daphne sighed.**

**"Like, Velma," Shaggy asked now curious. "why do you care so much for Anne's brother, Tom anyway?"**


	8. Flip Catches A Cold Part 3

** Flip Catches A Cold Part 3**

** "I like him as a **_**friend**_**! It's nice having someone I can talk science with!" Velma answered Shaggy honestly.**

** Shaggy looked doubtful, "Are you sure, Velma?" he asked.**

** "Quite sure, Shaggy." Velma said.**

** When Tom saw Velma kissing Shaggy tenderly, he suddenly felt heartbroken, "Perhaps I've been a fool, all this time..." he sighed sadly.**

** Anne walked up to Tom and put her right hand on his shoulder.**

** "What are you saying, Genius?" Anne asked Tom.**

** "Velma doesn't love **_**me**_**, Firecracker, she loves **_**Shaggy**_**." Tom said to Anne, sighing sadly.**

** "Are you certain about that?" Anne asked Tom.**

** Tom looked at Anne sadly and sighed.**

** "Quite certain, Anne." Tom answered with a forlorn sounding sigh.**

** Anne hugged her sad younger brother as Henry walked up to them.**

** "Okay, kids, time to break up the little love fest." Henry said.**

** Anne released her grip from Tom's shoulders.**

** "What's your hurry?" Anne asked Henry.**

** "We have a mystery to solve, remember?" Henry asked Anne.**

** "That's right! We have got to locate Flip!" Tom said to Henry.**

** "Let's go, gang!" Henry shouted.**

** Henry and the others started off until Fred stopped them.**

** "Wait up, everyone," Fred called. "somebody is coming this way!"**

** Scooby &amp; Chu Chu came up to Fred and the others, Scooby had a sneezing &amp; shivering Flip upon his back.**

** "H-h-h-h-hi, g-g-g-g-g-guys." Flip said through chattering teeth.**

** Flip sneezed once again.**

** "Oh, Flip, why must you **_**always**_** be so reckless?" Suzie scolded.**

** "C-c-c-c-can the l-l-l-l-l-l-lecture and g-g-g-g-get me some b-b-b-b-b-blankets!" Flip said to Suzie through chattering teeth.**

** Flip sneezed again as Nancy felt his forehead, "Ouch! You're so hot you're on fire!" she said to her older brother.**

** "We had better get back to my place," Daphne said urgently. "Daisy is a doctor, she'll fix Flip up."**

** Flip coughed a raspy cough.**

** Back at the Blake residence, Daisy came out of the guest bedroom that Flip &amp; Scooter were sharing.**

** "How is he doing, Dr. Blake?" Mimi asked Daisy out of concern.**

** "Your brother has a cold, Mimi," Daisy answered seriously. "he just needs his rest."**

** The very next morning, Daphne came down to the kitchen to find Alan making breakfast for Flip.**

** Daphne sniffed the air, "Something smells delicious in here, what is that?" she asked Alan.**

** "Leek prridge &amp; fresh squeezed orange juice," Alan answered Daphne. "I am making it for Flip for his breakfast."**

** "I see." Daphne said to Alan kindly.**


	9. Get Well Soon Flip

** Get Well Soon Flip**

** Alan heard the sound of the bell that Daphne had given to Flip.**

** "That'll be Flip," Alan said. "I should take this to him."**

** Alan &amp; Daphne took Flip's breakfast to him in the bedroom he shared with Scooter.**

** "I have this cold, Alan," Flip complained. "I **_**cannot**_** taste a thing!"**

** After some convincing, Flip ate all of his breakfast.**

** Snow was coming down at the Dinkley residence as Velma &amp; Tom made an agreement to just be friends.**

** At the Rogers' residence later on, Anne &amp; Shaggy talked about mysteries until it was time for Anne to go back to Daphne's house for supper.**

** A few days later, Flip was back to his old self and ready to help in solving the case.**


	10. A Clue Found

** A Clue Found**

** One day after lunch, Shaggy &amp; Velma were ready to go while Tom was helping Anne bundle up in extra layers so that they could search the exterior of the Blake family's mansion.**

** Once they were outside, Tom, Anne, Shaggy, and Velma were beginning to look for clues.**

** Anne noticed something shimmering in the snow beneath her feet.**

** "Hey, what's that?" Anne asked.**

** Tom, Shaggy, and Velma saw Anne getting her gloves wet by digging in the snow.**

** "Anne, what did you find?" Tom asked.**

** Anne continued to dig, "I'm sure I found a clue, Tom, but I'm not too sure as to what sort of clue it could be." **

** "Like," Shaggy asked Anne. "would you like some help digging around?"**

** "That would be super groovy, Shaggy," Anne answered. "thank you so much!"**


	11. Snow Search Part 1

** Snow Search Part 1**

** Shaggy, Tom, and Velma all helped Anne dig around in the snow.**

** "Look at this," Velma exclaimed. "I believe Anne found a ruby ring!"**

** Anne, Tom, and Shaggy all came to see what Velma held in her hand.**

** "A **_**ruby ring**_**," Tom asked. "but isn't Mrs. Blake missing a **_**sapphire brooch**_**?"**

** "That she is," Velma answered Tom. "and that can only mean one thing."**


	12. Snow Search Part 2

** Snow Search Part 2**

** "And I know what it is." Tom said to Velma.**

** "You wouldn't think?" Shaggy asked.**

** Anne thought a moment before she answered.**

** "You got it!" Anne concluded.**

** "A jewel thief!" they all exclaimed.**

** "I had better contact Henry &amp; Stanley via Chan com and tell them what we learned," Anne said. "unit one to unit two, come in, unit two."**

** Henry answered his Chan com, "Unit two here, what's up?" he asked.**

** "We found an important clue," Anne told Henry. "tell Suzie of unit three! And please hurry!"**


	13. Snow Search Part 3

** Snow Search Part 3**

** "You got it, Anne!" Henry said.**

** Over with Fred, Daphne, Alan, and Suzie, Alan was breathing kinda hard and wiping his bangs away from his forehead.**

** "Are you all right, Alan?" Daphne asked kind.**

** Alan coughed due to his throat being so dry.**

** "I'm fine, Daph," Alan said. "I just need a cool glass of iced tea to drink."**

** Suddenly, Susie heard the sound of her Chan com going off, "Hello?" she asked.**

** "Unit two to unit three, come in, unit three." Henry said over his own Chan com.**

** Suzie answered her Chan com, "Unit three here, what's up?" she asked.**

** "Anne's team found an important clue," Henry told Suzie. "tell Flip of unit four! And please hurry up and pass the word!"**

** "I'll pass the word along," Suzie told Henry. "just as soon as I get something for Alan of Arabia to drink."**


	14. Discovery Of A Ring

**Discovery Of A Ring**

**Over in the kitchen in the Blake residence, Suzie was preparing to contact Flip while Alan got his cool iced tea.**

**Over in the Blake family's drawing room, Flip, Scooter, Nancy, Mimi, Chu Chu, and Scooby were resting their feet when Flip's Chan com went off.**

**"Unit three to unit four, come in, unit four." Suzie said over her own Chan com.**

**Flip answered his Chan com, "Unit four here, what's up?" he asked.**

**"Anne's team found an important clue," Suzie told Flip. "we'll regroup where you are! Where are you exactly?"**

**"We are in the drawing room." Scooby answered Suzie over Flip's Chan com.**

**"Drawing room, right," Fred said to Scooby over Suzie's Chan com. "the rest of us will be there soon."**

**Upon arrival in the drawing room, Alan &amp; Anne took all of their extra layers off, then, Anne showed everyone the ruby ring that she, Tom, Shaggy, and Velma found buried in the snow.**

**"What a beautiful ring!" Suzie exclaimed.**

**Alan looked at the ring, "It may be beautiful, but it belongs to someone else." he said practically.**

**"Thank you so much, Captain Obvious." Tom said to Alan irritably.**

**Fred saw Daphne examining the ring.**

**"What is it, Daphne?" Fred asked.**

**"I know who the owner of that ring is!" Daphne told Fred urgently.**


	15. To Solve A Case

** To Solve A Case**

** "Who does the ring belong to, Daphne?" Flip asked curiously.**

** "Ms. Walker," Daphne answered the second youngest Chan son. "my next door neighbor."**

** Henry snapped his fingers, "Well gang, it looks like we have to pay a little visit to Daphne's neighbor." he said.**

** Everyone quickly bundled up and went out the door to return the ruby ring.**

** In the living room, Elizabeth was sobbing up a thunderstorm while Charlie was searching for clues.**

** "Oh my precious Night Sky's Secrets," Elizabeth sobbed bitterly. "I will **_**never**_** see it again!"**

** George saw Charlie picking something up off the floor.**

** "Did you find something, Mr. Chan?" a voice asked.**

** Dorothy entered the living room with an oilcan in her hands.**

** "Yes I did, Miss Blake," Charlie answered the race car driver. "I found some soot."**

** That night at around midnight, eight out of the ten Chan siblings crept from their bedrooms.**

** "Where are Stanley &amp; Nancy?" Scooter whispered.**

** "They fell asleep while they were waiting." Mimi told Scooter.**

** "And they have every single right to." Alan yawned wearily.**


	16. The Culprit Caught

**The Culprit Caught**

**"**_**Gōi sa reta**_**, **_**Alan**_**, **_**sore wa mayonaka sugida**_**," Anne yawned wearily. "agreed, Alan, it **_**is**_** after midnight."**

**The children then saw a figure in the shadows and raced after it and Alan &amp; Anne **_**forgot**_** about their exhaustion.**

**"Quick everyone," Henry shouted. "after him!"**

**The eight Chan children raced past the guest rooms that Velma, Shaggy &amp; Scooby, and Fred were staying in.**

**"What's up, Chans?" Fred asked.**

**"We are on the trail of a shadowy figure!" Henry called to Fred as he &amp; his siblings raced after the culprit.**

**Fred and the others followed the Chan children past Daphne's bedroom when she joined them in the chase.**

**Alan &amp; Anne were coughing due to their throats being dry.**

**"I'm thirsty." Alan complained.**

**"Me too, Alan." Anne complained in agreement.**

**A few minutes later, Charlie unmasked the culprit.**

**"I thought so, my rival, Terrance Radcliffe," George said. "so he's the jewel thief, take him away, Chan!"**

**A few days later, the Chan family went back to Sacramento.**


End file.
